


Storm

by SoldiersWar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Cute, Bucky Barnes Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: It’s a stormy night. ‘Storm night’ for you and Bucky usually involves things getting really hot and heavy.But you soon discover that there are new traditions that can also make those particular nights incredibly special.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------------------------------------Strong sexual content---------------------------------------

“Fuck,” you yelped as Bucky pinned your hips down to the bed with his hands while he meticulously teased your clothed core with his tongue.

“You know the rules, doll,” he rasped.

“You’re not allowed to move until I say so.”

The torture was astronomical.

Your hands gripped on tight to the pillow resting on your chest since he made it a rule that you could not touch him until he said so. Before he even did anything, your body ached, or rather, burned for his touch. The mere suggestion that he was about to touch you had you whimpering.

When he actually did touch you, he teased you just enough to make you want to scream at him. He saw how soaked you were through your underwear, and felt the way your legs began to tremble as he pulled them down. So when he ever so lightly brushed your heat with one finger, he knew that you were completely at his mercy.

Usually, when he did use his tongue, he ravaged you. Have you reeling over the edge sometimes twice before he was even inside you. But this time? Oh, he was just being evil.

He’d only indulge you with tiny little licks every few seconds, and then he’d dip one finger inside you finding your G-spot and rubbing at it…for a few seconds.

He liked the way you desperately gasped and practically sobbed for more when the two of you were in this dominant/submission mode.

It was truly a ‘storm night’.

To be clear, a storm night was something that for some reason drove you closer to one another. It started that way even the first time there was a loud, windy all-night thunderstorm. It intensified emotions, and that gave you both incentive to want to intensify…everything. And oh boy you did. Much like this moment. He was trying to make you want to scream before even being close to cumming, but you were too stubborn to give in.

At least you hoped you were.

Now he was ever so lightly swirling the tip of his tongue around your clit alternating between clockwise, and counter-clockwise. And then, he’d slowly teased pushing one of finger his fingers in before pulling his hand away. 

At that point, you were pretty sure you were going to actually start sobbing. Which was probably exactly what he wanted. And for that, you hated him.

Sure, before he got to working on you, you had done your fair amount torture on him with your mouth. You teased, and licked, and went full force before stopping and not allowing him to cum for a fair amount of time. But this…oh this was a whole new level.

You began to feel actual tears begin to form, and before you could even think about holding back, you let out a sniffle.

He popped his head up and saw the expression that you were trying so hard to suppress, but there was no hiding it anymore.

An evil smile crept up, and proceeded to fully work his mouth against your clit, and inserted not one, but two fingers inside you emulating that ‘come hither’ movement. He continued to hold your hips down with his left arm, and you obviously had no choice but to submit to that. But what he couldn’t stop you from doing was you pressing your legs against his head for dear life.

He was relentless against your core, and you continued to gasp for air letting out nothing but high-pitched sighs as you reached closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, you could feel that familiar feeling pool at the bottom of your stomach. You were close. You were so, so close. He proceeded with a few licks, and not seconds away from bringing you to your end he stopped all movements and stared deep into your eyes. You then immediately broke out into tears. He had you exactly where he wanted you.

He finally dipped down once again, and that warm, no, hot feeling came back stronger than before.

You pulled the pillow from your chest up and buried your face in it.

Suddenly, your orgasm crashed over you like a tidal wave; and at the same thunder boomed louder than you had ever heard in your entire life. The pillow combined with the thunder almost completely muffled the cries and borderline hollers that escaped your mouth.

When you finally pulled the pillow back down and caught your breath, Bucky was laying down facing you.

“Better?” he asked cheekily.

You frowned and kissed him, tasting yourself on his tongue.

“You’re such a jerk,” you teased, and he responded by playfully biting your bottom lip.

The lightning still flashed, and the thunder continued to crash just as it had been for the past few hours. Because of that, you didn’t want the night to be over. You weren’t ready to go to sleep. 

“I need a snack,” you declared.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and decided that despite it being 2 AM, ice cream sounded like a great idea.

…

You got yourself all comfy in a pair of large sweatpants and one of Bucky’s shirts. Bucky wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants. You wanted to be mad that he still insisted on looking sexy…But that was just how he always was.

After both of you took a few bites of ice-cream directly from the tub instead of using bowls like respectable adults, you heard a sound from upstairs. 

As you walked closer to the staircase, you realized that it was unmistakably the sound of your three-year-old son Aiden wailing as he looked around for you.

It didn’t even occur to you that the irregularly loud sounds of thunder would terrify him, much less wake him up. 

You quickly made your way upstairs and picked him up and kissed the side of his head.

“Baby,” you doted holding him close and swaying him side to side.

“Did the thunder scare you?”

The only response you got was him pressing his face against your shoulder as he continued to cry.

Bucky was at the bottom of the staircase with the tub of ice-cream in hand.

“Hey bud,” he said soothingly as you made your way downstairs with him.

Aiden turned his head to see his dad, noting what was in his hand.

“What’s the matter?”

He pointed his tiny hand to the large window, signaling that outside was scaring him.

“It’s pretty loud tonight, isn’t it?” he validated.

Aiden nodded, setting the side of his head on your shoulder to continue looking at his dad.

“Well…There’s nothing we can do to stop what’s going on outside. But you know what we could do?”

Even you looked at him curiously. And then you realized…

“We can have some of this,” he announced, holding up the ice-cream. Aiden’s favorite food.

He immediately perked up, and then looked at you to see if it was okay.

You stared unamused at Bucky. He really did just offer ice-cream to your toddler at two in the morning.

“Okay, just this once,” you surrendered.

A big smile formed on his little face exposing almost all of his tiny teeth.

To settle his nerves, you both talked to Aiden about how a good friend of both of his parents was the one that made thunder and lightning go boom. And when it was that strong like that, it was because he was somewhere out there having a lot of fun.

That really put him at ease, and made him feel a lot better; which in turn made the both of you feel a lot better.

In absolutely no time, you both decided, ‘To hell with the rules,’ and the three of you ended up on the couch watching a movie while eating ice-cream from the tub.

You knew that as a mother, that may have not been what was in the ‘guidelines’ on how to be a good parent. But good parenting or not, you had to admit that the sight of your little boy sitting happily in-between the two of you watching ‘Hercules’ in the middle of the night eating his favorite food was so heartwarming. It would be a night that would stick with you forever.

You turned to your right to find Bucky staring lovingly at his son before turning to you. You both exchanged the same look. A look that in silent communication indicated that there was something between you that was mutually understood.

You had found yourselves a new little ‘Storm Night’ tradition.

One that involved the three of you.


End file.
